1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the field of hand splints and especially to a hygiene splint which holds the wrist out of the flexion position and holds the fingers in the extended position.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In recent years various hand splints combining soft materials of foam and wire have been provided which are more comfortable and adjustable for the correction of problems than the wood and plaster splints used in the past. These foam and wire hand splints are advantageous in that they are flexible and individually adjustable to enable the gradual urging of bones back into the normal position. This permits adjustments to allow for swelling and/or pain. Each splint must be designed to correct the particular problem which is experienced by the patient.
Patients under long-term care, especially older patients frequently experience a painful condition of the hand which is often the result of poor positioning over long periods of time or the result of brain injury or stroke. Such conditions produce muscle contractures resulting in a flexed wrist and fingers which are tightly clenched into the palm. In extremes cases, this can result in a maceration of the skin in the palm of the hand. The fingers become paralyzed in this position resulting in secondary problems. Among the most important problems is the hygiene of the hand. It is almost impossible to properly cleanse the hand when in a tightly clenched position.
It is an object of this invention to provide a hygiene splint which will hold the fingers out of the palm and support the wrist in a comfortable position. Another object is to permit functioning of the fingers.
It is an object of this invention to provide a splint design which increases ventilation, is easily put on and removed and also incorporates washability, durability, and light weight as well as comfort.
It is also an object of the invention to provide cushioning for light weight and comfort, to prevent pressure problems and provide for exposure to the air to minimize perspiration. Moreover, it is desirable, in this particular case, to provide a splint which is sufficiently soft to prevent self-injury by the patient. Finally, it is an object of this invention to provide a specialized splint which is designed to correct and treat flexion of the wrist and muscle contractures of the fingers.